Sunrise
by imaginefluffy
Summary: She was still new at the relationship thing, but he made her feel like it was as easy as breathing. She wondered how long it would take for her to get used to the feeling of needing him. Was that how it felt to know that you'd always have someone? It was like she was just throwing herself off of a building, confident that there would be a net to catch her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I wanted to write something with fluff and this happened. It was really fun to write, so I hope it's fun to read as well. By the way, thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and favorited my other story. Means a lot :)**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Garrett sat in the snow with his back leaning against a tree. Kate was seated on his lap, her head resting on his shoulder. She ran her fingertips across his hand, mindlessly locking and unlocking her fingers with his.

"Still haven't come to your senses?" she asked.

"Of course not. That's no fun."

"I'm guessing that your idea of fun is sacrificing the normal diet you've been practicing for decades and decades for something much less satisfying that you may have trouble adapting to, as well as giving up your nomad status, all for someone you only just met?"

"Are you trying to make me think twice about coming here? Because that's not going to work. You're stuck with me."

"That's not what I was doing," she said, the corners of her mouth quirking into a smile. Garrett had convinced her a few weeks ago that he wasn't going anywhere. She liked his reassurance, though. It made her feel safer for some reason, like he was one thing in her life that was permanent.

"For the record, I did give this partial thought before jumping into it."

"Partial?" she asked, amusement laced in her voice.

"Yes, partial. Instead of thinking over every little detail about what I would be giving up, I was prepared to give everything up if it meant that I could be with you."

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to swoon over your dedication to me?"

"It would help."

"I wasn't serious."

He chuckled.

"I know. It was worth a shot."

She smiled. Fate must have been on her side to give her someone like him. She was still new at the relationship thing, but he made her feel like it was as easy as breathing. She wondered how long it would take for her to get used to the feeling of needing him. Was that how it felt to know that you'd always have someone? It was like she was just throwing herself off of a building, confident that there would be a net to catch her.

Thinking about the possibility of never finding him made her frozen heart fall to her stomach. Or even worse, if he hadn't kept his promise. She thought of how upset she would have been not only that she'd lost her sister, but possibly the best thing that had ever showed up in her life as well. She quickly realized that she didn't like this warped, alternate ending to her offbeat fairytale. She liked the regular ending; her happily ever after of sorts with Garrett.

She hoped he didn't mind it. He did give up a lot for her. It was a risky move, but in all honesty they had both been too blinded by love to care.

"You could have ended up hating it here," she said, not really meaning to actually say the words aloud, but oh well.

"I was determined to make it work. Challenges are sort of my thing," he said with a smile. She rolled her eyes.

"Believe me, I know."

He was a former nomad. Of course he loved a challenge. But that got her thinking about what his life was like before her. What did he do and where had he been? She had been with a coven for the duration of her vampire life. It made her wonder what it was like to be unattached, to be rootless. It had to get lonely at times. Maybe even a bit upsetting once you realize that you don't have anyone. She didn't think that was the case with Garrett though. He was an adventurer at heart. He had to enjoy that kind of lifestyle, right?

"What was it like being a nomad?" she asked, because she finally had to. It seemed like he thought about her question thoroughly before answering.

"It was always interesting. It was complete freedom all the time. It never got boring. You could do what you wanted to do, the only limitation being that you couldn't expose what you were to humans. If you didn't like it somewhere, you could leave the next day. If you wanted to visit a certain place, you could simply pass through and move on."

She frowned.

"It seems like you really liked it."

"I did."

"Then why did you leave all of that behind for me?"

He chuckled as if she'd asked a foolish question.

"Because you took priority, Kate. You always will. You were all I cared about as soon as I met you. Nothing else mattered after that."

She smiled.

"So reckless and impulsive."

"You wouldn't have it any other way."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"Because I know you," he said before leaning down and capturing her lips with his. She smiled slightly against his lips and sighed when he pulled away.

"I suppose you do," she said as he rested his forehead against hers.

"You act like that's a bad thing."

"It just means that we're in… _this _a lot deeper than I thought."

"It's called love, Kate," he said with a smile.

"Right. That."

He looked into her golden eyes for a few moments before he noticed the glimmering effect that the sudden, dim sunlight was having on her skin.

"It's sunrise. Should we go back home?" he asked. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Do we have to?"

"Tanya might start to worry. We've been out here all night," he said with a chuckle.

Kate exhaled another breath before slowly opening her eyes.

"You're right," she said, standing reluctantly and taking his hand.

"It's okay though. We've got plenty of time to spend together."

She smiled. He had a point.

* * *

**A/N: I'm thinking about continuing with this because I think I have an idea on where to take it. I'm a little undecided though. **

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Reviews are lovely x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter has more significance than the previous, semi-fluff chapter did.**

* * *

Just as he dropped the drained grizzly bear to the ground, he saw Kate dart past him, a mere blur to human eyes. He wouldn't have taken it to mean anything, except she looked back and smirked at him before ducking under a tree branch. A sly grin made its way onto his face as soon as she disappeared from his sight. Garrett took off after her, dodging every tree limb and kicking up powdery snow with each step.

The blood from his recent hunt provided him with more speed, allowing him to make out her figure in the distance as he rapidly approached her. Just as they made it to the house, he caught up to her, intentionally crashing into her and knocking them both into the snow. Kate let out a laugh as he hovered over her.

"Is it becoming easier to adjust?" she asked, noticing the red in his irises fade away more with each hunt.

"It gets easier every time."

She rolled her eyes.

"I told you it would."

"And I never doubted you," he said, leaning down to press his lips against hers. When he pulled his head back, she studied his eyes for a few moments.

"They're almost golden," she commented absentmindedly. She brushed some of his hair out of his face so she could see them better.

"Almost?"

"They're more of an amber color right now. But it's very close."

She continued to stare at his eyes as she lightly traced her finger down his jawline. She liked the current faded shade of them. The color vaguely reminded her of a sunset, which was enough to make her smile.

The sound of a door slamming behind them effectively broke their small moment. Both of them stood up in one swift motion and looked at the offender.

"Oops," Tanya said unapologetically with a smirk. "I'm going into town. I'll be back later."

"Have fun," Kate muttered, only slightly aggravated. Once Tanya had disappeared, Garrett chuckled and followed Kate inside.

He walked over and lied down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

"It's easy to see why you like it here," he said.

"You think so?"

"There's the snow, all the trees, a perfect house, easy access to animals for hunting. There's also you, which is personally my favorite thing about this place."

"Really? I never would have guessed that. I thought for sure that it would be the house."

He picked up on her sarcasm, the smirk on her face a blatant give away. She lied down beside of him and he wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her against him.

"Well you were way off. Speaking of the house, we are here alone, right?" he asked quietly, pulling her on top of him in one quick movement.

"Not quite," she whispered, her lips only a few centimeters from his. "Carmen and Eleazar are upstairs."

"Damn."

She smiled slightly, resting her head against his chest. Then she remembered something. The more she thought about it, the more her mind started to piece things together until she finally came up with an idea. At first, she wondered if it was even worth mentioning. Maybe it was just something that was better kept to herself. But at the same time, she desperately wanted to see what he thought of it. She tried to ignore the negativity before she lifted her head to look at him.

"Do you remember the other day when I asked you about being a nomad?"

He nodded.

"I remember. Why?"

She mentally recoiled and shook her head, deciding against telling him.

"Nothing. It's a ridiculous idea."

"What is it?" he persisted.

She didn't say anything for a few minutes. Maybe she should just tell him. If he didn't like the idea, then so be it. She sighed.

"When we were talking the other day, I started thinking about what it would be like to travel for a bit. So… what if we went somewhere?"

"As in…?"

"As in a trip."

"A trip?" he asked with a hint of curiosity in his tone.

"I told you it was ridiculous."

"No, no, I don't think it's ridiculous. I think it'll be great. Let's do it. Where are we going?"

She sat up and he did the same, still facing her.

"I don't know," she said with a small shrug. "I haven't thought about that part."

He smiled.

"I think I know what to do."

He got up and dashed down the hallway in an instant. She followed after him, wondering what he was thinking.

She made her way into the study and watched him move things around on the shelves.

"What are you looking for?"

"This," he said, holding up a folded map. He opened it up and took it over to the desk. She walked over to where he was and stared at him, waiting for some sort of explanation.

"What if we just traveled across the country?" he asked, glancing over the map.

"How?"

"Well, we could start here, then go to Vancouver for a bit. Then through Nevada and the middle portion of America. After that, we could go up towards Maine, then back through Canada to get back here."

"Across the country and back... is that too crazy?" she asked.

"No, I like it."

"It does sound like one hell of a trip. When should we leave?"

"Right now," he answered with a grin.

She rolled her eyes.

"I should have known better than to ask an impulsive nomad that question."

"Former nomad," he corrected, taking her hands in his.

"You know what I mean."

"Alright, fine. Maybe it'll take a little bit of time to plan, but it's going to be great."

"You're a lot more enthusiastic about this than I thought you would be," she said with a smile.

"It's in my nature to enjoy traveling."

"That much is obvious," she said, earning a grin from him.

He kissed the tip of her nose before walking out of the study with her.

* * *

**A/N: Yay :) I hope I'm doing alright with this.**

**Reviews mean the world to me x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's been a month since I've updated this and that makes me feel like a terrible person. I'm sorry, but school started and I barely have time to breathe anymore. Anyway, here's the next chapter. **

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

She fiddled with the sleeves of her shirt which he actually recognized to be _his _shirt as she mentally planned out a route.

"We can go through here first," she said, tracing an invisible line on the map down through Canada with her fingertip. He uncapped the marker and put a dot on Vancouver.

"Where else?"

She looked at him with a light smile on her face. He had been so many places and met so many people. What had fascinated him so much about her? Her mind drifted back to when they met.

* * *

_She stepped out onto the porch, not bothering to shut the sliding door behind her. She leaned on the banister and dropped her head into her hands. She closed her eyes, able to think more clearly that way. Thoughts were swimming in her mind like fish in an aquarium. She was usually good at getting her thoughts under control, but she kept seeing that nomad's face behind her eyelids. There must have been some reason that she'd thought of him. Maybe it was because he was one of the last witnesses that had shown up. Yes, that was all. It wasn't because she had a thing for him._

_She knew that he was a nomad, and that screamed off limits to her. Nomads didn't need covens. That's why they were what they were. Unless he was just looking for the right coven… No. Off limits. No exceptions. So why the hell could she not stop thinking about him now? It wasn't registering with her mind that she couldn't have him. She could pretend like she'd never seen him. That seemed like a good idea. She picked her head up and looked out into the dark forest. She distracted her mind with the trees, and the sound of water being pushed through the river by the current, and she definitely didn't think of the nomad._

_Suddenly, the space around her shifted. Then she heard his voice._

_"Enjoying the night?"_

_"Hardly," she answered. "What are you doing out here?"_

_"I thought you could use some company."_

_"That's a considerate thought for someone you don't even know."_

_"Well what if I want to know you?"_

_She felt something rip through her from head to toe. She could best place it as desire, and something that was just beginning to boil under the surface between them._

_"Names might be a good place to start."_

_"I'm Garrett," he said._

_The final piece of her mental puzzle of him locked itself into place. Was there an anchor chained to her ankle? Each time she thought of him, it was like being pulled deeper to the bottom of the ocean. She couldn't escape it. She was drowning, but that was okay because he was the one having this effect on her. Besides, she didn't need to breathe anyway. She liked it. She liked him, but then alarms went off and she saw red flags._

_Nomad. Off limits._

_It really was a shame. The first man she actually liked and she couldn't even have him. That figured. She didn't want him to be like all the others, though. He seemed like more than that, which was ridiculous because a few moments ago, she hadn't even known his name. And come to think of it, he still didn't know hers._

_"Kate," she introduced herself before looking over at him. His eyes were a burning crimson color that reminded her of a ruby stone. Then she saw his mouth quirk up, and she realized he was smiling just the slightest at her with some sort of emotion hidden under his expression. Maybe she knew exactly what it was and maybe she didn't want to know. She ignored her conflicted feelings and looked back out to the forest._

_"Why are you by yourself? Out here, I mean."_

_"I have a lot on my mind."_

_"Anything I could help with?"_

_A breath of laugh escaped from her lips._

_"No, not when you're actually part of it."_

_It was his turn to chuckle._

_"What?"_

_"Nothing. I'm probably just rambling."_

_The rest of that night was spent by him making comments that she swore were attempts to claim her heart. She wished he knew that he'd already successfully completed that task. It would have made things a lot easier._

* * *

"Kate?"

His voice knocked her back into reality.

"I was thinking about where we should go," she said, focusing back on the map. He just smiled.

"_Hola amores_. What are you doing?" Carmen asked, walking into the kitchen and standing next to the counter they were both leaning over.

"Planning a trip," Kate answered.

"That sounds lovely. Where are you going?"

"A couple of different places. Vancouver first, though."

"That's wonderful."

"Do you and Eleazar ever travel?" Garrett asked.

"We used to, after he left the Volturi. There aren't many places we haven't been. I loved it, though, and so did he. It's good to see the world at least once. It makes you appreciate it more."

"Plus we've got plenty of time," he pointed out.

Carmen laughed.

"That you do. You two have fun."

She made her way out of the kitchen area and down the hallway.

"She's got a point. Maybe we shouldn't just stick to the states. Why don't we travel the world?"

Kate rolled her eyes and smiled.

"We're taking this one step at a time. We'll work our way up to the world."

"It's just an idea."

"An idea that came from your reckless, spontaneous mind."

"Still an idea," he said, adding a dot on Carson City. She looked at him.

"Nevada? That's our second stop?"

He nodded.

"Nevada."

"Okay," she said with a shrug. She placed a dot on Denver. It went back and forth, each of them picking a random stop every now and then. Rochester, Little Rock, Atlanta, Cincinnati, Philadelphia, Augusta, Ontario, Alberta, until they were back in Alaska at Fairbanks. It seemed simple enough, but somehow complicated.

"Looks like a good route to me," he said after a few moments of looking over the map.

"Good," she said, standing up to fold it back up. He was following her back upstairs as she stopped at her bedroom, leaning against the closed door.

"Packing is going to be difficult for you," she commented, amused.

"That's because I'm used to just getting up and going."

"We'd better get started, then," she said, her voice taking on a teasing tone.

He sighed.

"Do we have to do that right now?"

She noticed the way his arm circled around her waist and she was pretty sure she knew what he was playing at. Her suspicions were confirmed when he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"I guess it could wait until tomorrow," she said with a smirk.

Then they were suddenly on the other side of the door and yes, packing could definitely wait until tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to write a flashback of when they met so I worked it in there. **

**Alright, so I have good news and bad news. Like I said before, I never have time. Every chance I get, I write, but it's hard to focus on school and this at the same time. It takes a lot to plan each chapter because you have to know exactly where you want it to go. So, with that, I'm putting this story on hold. I am _not _abandoning it, though. The reason I wrote this chapter is so that I could leave you with something instead of just stopping with this completely. The good news is, I can still write little one shots of different pairings. One shots don't take nearly as much as multi-chapter fics do. SORRY THAT THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE WAS SO LONG. Anyway, I do apologize, but I'm not leaving or anything. You should all still feel free to favorite, follow, and review. Thank you for reading and being awesome :)**


End file.
